


birthday cake

by arcadie, ShuubertTsukiyumyum



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kagune Sex, M/M, Rimming, simply filthy, smut with like half a sentence of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadie/pseuds/arcadie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuubertTsukiyumyum/pseuds/ShuubertTsukiyumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We realised the timeline in :Re is somewhere near Hirako's birthday, so this is a gift from us (and Uta) to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday cake

..

Poster by [grasparv](http://www.grasparv.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Take came home a little tipsy, because his squad took him out to celebrate his birthday, and Uta couldn't have been more grateful to them. It was like seeing and hearing Hirako for the first time, him being so loud and impatient. Uta couldn't believe his ears.

But this squirming human before him was difficult to take care of. Uta's hands were busy, so he released his kagune, wrapping it around the warm body and holding it down on the bed. The curious muscles explored the surface of the man's pale skin, one of them squeezing his cock teasingly, tearing whines from his throat. 

Uta dipped his head down to where he's been spreading those muscular cheeks and leaned down to run his tongue over the already very sensitive ring of muscle. He's faced with a dilemma- have Take suck on his kagune, or let him scream out his pleasure? The gasp, followed by a loud moan in response to his tongue entering Take's body helped him make up his mind, though. It was his Hirako's birthday after all, and he deserved the best care from Uta. Besides, there's always time later for a little kagune blowing, but Take being loud was a rarity and needed to be appreciated.

The ghoul dragged his nails down the soft skin of Take's thighs. It was sensitive, still branded with multiple hickeys and healed bite marks from other fun times together. That, along with Uta's tongue piercing passing the slightly stretched now ring of muscle and moving inside him, made Take writhe in pleasure, grasping at the sheets while his whole body shuddered. 

The whimpers filling the room were simply delectable. Uta had to admit he felt proud with his work by far, the blush spreading on his lover's face and his desperate pleas being his most wonderful prize. He slipped his tongue out of Take and lifted himself to crawl on top of him, kagune adjusting it's position. Laying soft kisses on his human's skin, he prodded the first finger in. Take opened his mouth, gasping for air, a streak of saliva running down his chin. He greedily pushed himself on the finger, and Uta pushed it in all the way, slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt his precious Hirako. 

Uta licked at the drool on Take's mouth and whispered exactly what he was going to do to him next. He kept talking in a low, husky voice, lust spilling from his mouth, going straight to Take's brain. As he did, he carefully added the second and third fingers, making sure the slow pace dragged as many moans and whimpers as possible from the other.

The ghoul slid his fingers out of Take, and looking him in the eye brought them to his mouth, licking them clean, moaning at the taste. The man under him whined at the sight. "Your ass is so delicious, Hirako", he said as he smiled and positioned himself between two muscular thighs. It was clear how impatient Take was, heavy breaths and needy noises leaving him, hating the feeling of being empty after Uta's preparations.

Take stuck his ass out and into Uta's crotch, feeling his impressive erection rubbing on him. Uta let him rub himself on his cock, grinning at how _indecent_ his Mr. Proper had become. He leaned down and bit at Hirako's shoulder, just enough to make him gasp and writhe more. He pulled Take's damp hair to expose his throat and bit and licked it all over, leaving marks everywhere. He knew Take wouldn't be happy about them in the morning but he just didn't care, he wanted to feel and taste him so badly. Uta couldn't help himself, Take was just too hot and delicious. Besides, the thought that Take's colleagues would see the marks and correctly assume he's off limits was an added bonus.

He humped Take's ass, his hard cock leaving trails of precum on the rounded cheeks. It looked beautiful over the red imprints of his hands from when he slapped that ass, all mixed with his saliva still all over Take's entrance.

Hirako was so sensitive under Uta's touch, he couldn't be quiet even if he wanted to. And Uta wasn't holding back anymore either. Clawing at his skin, he slammed hard into Take, thick dick entering him easily. "Yes!" Take hissed, trying to gain any leverage with his hands, but the warm kagune wrapped around them, around his whole body, even his cock, made it impossible to move. All he could do was take everything Uta gave him and scream his throat sore at the increasingly more intense pace.

Uta bit down just a bit too hard, drawing some blood. Take groaned and breathed heavily as his boyfriend licked it all off, and once he was done, he held Take closer to him firmly so he could fuck him even harder than before. Hirako rested his head on Uta's shoulder, mewling and mouthing words he couldn't actually form, drool spilling down his neck to his chest. The ghoul licked the trail to Take's mouth, biting on his lips and groaning at the breathless whimpers he got in return. He kissed him hard, stealing all his air. Take panted, seeking Uta's tongue with his, not caring at all that he was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He just craved the feeling of being consumed by Uta, he wanted to drown in their kiss and the taste of his own blood on his lover's lips.

It was Uta who broke the kiss, reminding Take to breathe. He didn't want his human to faint on him, not when they were having such a good time. He busied himself licking and nipping at his ear and neck, while Take did his best to catch his breath. Just when he did, Uta slammed hard into him, making him lose it again. Take let out a loud and obscene moan, tightening up on the cock impaling him as he came. Uta lost it at the sound and the smell of his release, thrusting into his human until he was coming too, hips moving uncoordinated as he filled him to the brim.

 Their movements stilled gradually, both breathing heavily. After a moment, when Uta's senses started coming back to normal, he carefully untangled his kagune from around Take's body and hid it. He lowered Take slowly, so he was laying comfortably on the bed. He didn't trust his legs to get off the bed yet, so he decided to clean his lover personally. He ran his tongue on the heated skin, licking off the remnants of drool and cum, both his and Take's. He took his time, marveling at how soft the skin felt under his fingers and mouth.

Take was tired and sleepy, just laying there, running his fingers through Uta's silky hair, now slightly dampened with sweat, and watched as the other licked him clean. He whined softly after a while, getting grumpy. Uta was taking too long. The ghoul chuckled at that and gave a long wet lick on his ear, just to annoy him a little more. The human cuffed him on the shoulder, a hit so soft and weak it could be a caress.

As soon as Take felt Uta laying beside him, he pressed closer to his warm body, ready to fall asleep. Uta wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close. He kissed his forehead and cheek and wherever else he could reach, Take making more grumpy noises. He just wanted to sleep, his boyfriend had exhausted him once again.

Just as he was about to drift off, Uta whispered "Happy birthday" in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as we did!  
> Kudos and comments are always very appreciated! <3


End file.
